The begining of the end
by alexrusso89
Summary: Noire thought her humiliation couldnt get any worse ...a annoymous hacker not only cripples lastation but has something more important


, lastation the home of black regality one of the big and powerful four nations lastation is protected by the cpu blackheart and the cpu candidate black sister , however things for lastation were about to take a turn for the worst , people were gathered in the centre of lastation known as black square its said that black heart landed in that exact spot when she founded lastation , black square looks just like time square from new york , the screens all around were advertising lastation consoles technology leanbox gaming consoles and tech and lowee tech and gaming planeptune had only recently started advertising in the square at the far end of the sqaure is a statue shaped like wings next to it is the lastation basilicom , suddenly all the electricity in black square went off , people looked around confused , suddenly a figure appeared on all screens they were blacked out " _my my it was easy hacking the entire lastation network hahaha i've crippled lastation now this won't stop till the cpu submits to my demands hahahahahahahahahaha"_ .

, It was oddly quiet at Planeptune's Basilicom, center of the nation and home of Neptune, the spastic CPU who took advantage of every possible opportunity to have fun and blow off work, mostly through video games. However, something was different today, neptune had retuned yesterday managing to give vert and blanc the slip , the two cpu's had given up and went to drink some tea , neptune collapsed onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling , it was weird she was feeling his weird feeling she had never felt before , neptune sighed up on the ceiling were glow in the dark stars , neptune smiled noire had put them up there her , neptune remembered that day , then she remembered what she , blanc and vert had done to noire , neptune sighed again , she had tormented one of her closet friends , neptune jumped off the bed " im comig lonely heart don't worry old nep nep will fix everything " neptune shouted as she rushed out of the planeptune basilicom and towards lastation. , noire was still where neptune , blanc and vert had left her , noire still defiant was struggling and withering trying to get free , suddenly the door flung open " hey itchy heart " , it was neptune " mmmmmmph!" , noire began to struggle harder " noire stop would cha " , noire glared at neptune , neptune bent down and removed the gag " ow neptune !" , neptune smiled " let me out of this right now!" , neptune looked at noire " first let me say this " , noire struggled " noire I'm sorry i did this to you ...,noire stopped struggling ... I feel really bad about this your one of my if not my closest friends and i did this to you all cause i was annoyed at you " , noire scoffed , neptune looked at her " you know all you had to was tell me same goes for vert all she had to do was ask but nooooo you lot decided to tie me up and torment that device you used on my feet really hurts" .

, neptune sat on noire's lap " neptune please what ever you have planned don't do it haven't i suffered enough" , noire was pleading with neptune , suddenly neptune leaned forward and kissed noire , noire was shocked " neptune?" , neptune smiled " mmmmmm you taste like puddding " , neptune got off noire " neptune wait don't please untie me " , neptune looked at noire her helpless body was driving neptune crazy , neptune then turned away " neptune! Please " , noire was begging noire never begs " as much as id love to leave you like this i cant hang on itchy heart " , neptune bent down and began to untie noire , it took hours to pull all the duct tape off noire , neptune helped her to her bed, rubbed her stiff limbs , set uni and kei free and ran a bath for noire , noire couldn't believe it neptune who only the day before was tying her up and tormenting her was now being so kind to her " neptune?" , neptune looked up she was busy massaging noire's feet " yes noire " , noire looked at neptune " why are you helping me you and the others were happy to see me helpless before " , neptune sighed " in all honestly I felt guilty i hurt a friend who i love " , noire looked shocked " y...y...y...you love me!?" . " yes i love you " , and with that declaration noire pulled neptune upto her on the bed and kissed her " next time talk to me " , neptune saluted " will do ".

, uni walked into the r&d department of avenir ever since the cpu's over threw avenir and noire regained lastation noire took control of the company , dr cortex was busy by a table " is it ready cortex?" , dr cortex turned around " yes my lady its ready " , dr cortex gave uni her a gun it was different from normal guns , uni smiled " wait till the cpu's get a load of this " , dr cortex laughed " have fun now if I'm not needed i need to help fix the lastation network" , uni nodded , dr cortex left through a door , uni left the way she came " now for a quick test i think my sister will agree with" , uni smirked she had her test subject to find and she knew exactly who it be .

, neptune sat with noire in her office " why are you still here you have your work to do you know " , neptune gave noire her spastic smile " you know itchy heart " , noire frowned " stop calling me that ...that wasn't funny neptune " , neptune sighed and got up and stood by the door way " i know I'm sorry for that i just wanted to teach you some humility " , noire looked away " ok i will admit i may have let the number one cpu ranking go to my head I'm sorry neptune " , neptune smiled " its ok noire I'm sorry too i might have taken it too far with the device ".

" and leaving me tied up like you did " , neptune looked down " i didnt i left vert and Blanc were meant to untie you " , noire glared " what?" " all three of you left me " , noire sighed " eeeyah!" , noire looked up neptune was on the floor covered from the neck to her feet in duct tape " well thats something you don't see everyday " noire giggled watching neptune thrashing around like noire had the night before " you planned this didn't you itchy heart " , noire looked " i did not " , neptune glared at noire " no she didn't i did " , noire and neptune looked to see uni standing in her hdd form holding a new gun " thats for taping me up and stuffing me in a closet now i have use this baby on thunder tits " , uni then left.

, neptune looked at noire who only looked back " ok come on " , noire smirked " come on what?" , neptune looked " untie me come on " , noire laughed " uh...no " , noire went and sat back at her desk leaving neptune to thrash around " oh come on i came back for you didn't i " , noire didn't look up " you did " " then untie me please " , noire sighed and got up " why do i always end up helping you " , noire bent down and began to unite neptune , vert was flying in her hdd form she and blanc were sparring, uni watched " perfect " , blanc swung her hammer knocking vert back causing vert to drop her spear " perfect opportunity " , uni fired her gun " eeep!" , suddenly vert was covered in duct tape from under her bust to her feet " my who did this ?" , blanc laughed " ok where are you blackheart " , vert looked at blanc noire? Noire had done this ? " im sorry noire is not here it was me " , vert and blanc looked to see uni " well its mini noire " , vert scowled " why did you do this " , blanc looked at vert " your an idiot ".

, vert and uni both looked at blanc " its revenge time you did tie her up and stuff her in a closer at least three times " , uni nodded " yep so lady white heart you gonna watch or ..., uni pointed her gun at blanc ...you gonna end up the same way" , blanc sighed " im staying out of this all together " , uni nodded and watched as Blanc flew off " your just as much as guilty as me blanc !" Vert shouted "now lets see " , uni dove through her back , vert was busy struggling to get free her long green hair flailing everywhere " GOT IT!" , vert looked ,uni was holding a can of itching powder , vert struggled more " uni sweetie i hope we can work this out kindly untie me " , uni glared then proceeded to dump the itching powder on vert's breasts " Noooo uni " , vert suddenly started thrashing wildly as the powder took effect , uni laughed as she watched vert attempt to scratch " now i know how noire felt " , uni looked at vert " you did that to noire!" , vert still thrashing around " my ok uni you had your fun " , uni laughed " i trust you can get yourself out " , uni then flew off " UNI!" , laughter could be heard in the background , vert turned to see blanc sitting in a tree she had seen the whole thing .

, dr cortex was bust working in the lastation network hub him , k-sha and the visiting nepgear had managed to get the network back online but the damage was done " huh whats this theres a wifi source coming from noire's room but its not part of the lastation network " , dr cortex and k-sha came over to nepgear " it looks like a camera " , cortex nodded " i believe k-sha is right " , nepgear looked worried " why is there a camera in noire's room?" , dr cortex stood thinking " maybe this is what the hacker was after get the network down so they could download from the camera " , nepgear and dr cortex looked at k-sha " shes right its just too much of a coincidence " , nepgear nodded " ok k-sha , nepgear the hacker accessed the camera so theres a wifi signal so lets track that signal it will lead us right to the hacker " , k-sha and nepgear nodded " oh dr cortex you better tell lady noire about the camera " , dr cortex nodded " i will now lets get that signal " " right!" Nepgear and k-sha said in unison , no matter what it was going to be a long week at the lastation network hub .


End file.
